


Diary of a Forgotten Robot

by victory_stars



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: Whumptober 2020 prompt-It's okay that they forgot him. Wily, the other robot masters. They'll be back.
Kudos: 7





	Diary of a Forgotten Robot

Day 1: Back in the old lab. His co-ordinates must have never been updated. But that’s okay, they’ll come looking for him.

Day 2: He’s not the most patient robot, but that’s okay. He’s entertaining himself, using his mimic powers to make a mess of the room he’s stuck in.

Day 3: Very much the same. He’s discovered a hole in the wall, probably from a strong punch. He’s too nervous to look inside.

Day 10: Still no sign of other robots, and still no sign of dad. Being alone is so boring... He’s spending most of his time pacing the room.

Day 15: Flashing lights are giving him a headache. Broke the lights. Now he’s alone _and_ it’s dark. They’ll come soon.

Day 23: He looked in the hole in the wall. It was part of his original body, still splintered from his first defeat. He’ll no longer look at the hole in the wall.

Day 30: Slept most of the day. Nothing else to do.

Day 47: Thought he heard a noise. Was a cockroach scurrying over his armor. Named it ‘Dull’ after the lights in his room.

Day 48: Accidentally stood on Dull. Prepared funeral, buried it in the hole in the wall. Never looking at the hole in the wall again.

Day 60: Slept

Day 80: Slept

Day 100: Slept

Day 235: W҉here ̷are͘ ͘they

Day 365: He woke up to an error code. He ignores it, going back to sleep.

Day 438: T͏hey'̸l̴l ̷co͡me͢ s͏oo͝n. Th͞͞ey͏͞ ̢͜h҉a͡v̡e͝ t̵͡o

Day N/A: Part of the roof fell away. First time he’s seen sunlight. He tried to fight that hideous orb in the sky.

Day Ȩ҉̢҉͡R̵͠R̵̢̛͞O̢͟҉R̡͢͢ : T͝ḩ̴͏̨͢e͏y̵͞'̕r̶͢e͟͞ ̴̶̨̛n͜҉̡͘o̴̧͞t͘̕͠͏ ̵̧͝͠͠ç͠o̧̨̢m̧̡i̧͏n͏̢g͘͜.̢͢ ̕Į̴͢͜t͜͢҉҉ ̛̕͠͝h҉u҉͞r̵͟t̴̢͢͝ş̷.̷̧̛


End file.
